


性与爱（五十度灰AU）

by Gettam



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gettam/pseuds/Gettam
Summary: 身为S的Steve Rogers成为了身为M的Tony stark的下属，与自己的老板发生的性与爱的SM的故事





	1. 台球桌play

**Author's Note:**

> 最近恶补了五十度系列，写了一个盾铁的五十度灰AU  
> 每章基本上都会有车，含有轻微的SM  
> 全世界最好的盾铁当然会是HE  
> hail stony

Tony此时感受到自己被摁在台球桌上，他的鼻子和额头都被粗鲁压在台球桌粗糙的桌面上，明天肯定要肿了

管他呢

他的头发被身后的男人狠狠地揪着，他可以感受到身后的男人在进入他的时候，喉间滑出的满意的喘息

那个男人紧紧的扣住自己的臀部，一次又一次地狠狠地撞击，他们的西装上的皮带因为剧烈的运动发出金属碰撞的巨响，而Tony此时已无心去注意他们弄出的声音是不是太大了

这一切是怎么开始的呢，Tony需要仔细地想想，哦对了，他是stark集团的总裁，此刻正在狠狠地操他的是他的秘书Steve Rogers，可是怎么会是Steve呢？

Steve又是一次猛烈的深入，Tony刚理回来思路又被这令人愉悦的快感给冲到了九霄云外，“嗯...”Steve又是充满征服的快感在继续抽插着

哦对了，Tony原本是在教Steve打台球的

“对了，Steve”Tony的指尖有意无意地划过桌球台，“你会打台球吗？”

听到Tony喊出自己的名字，Steve抬起自己的蓝眼睛盯着Tony，“我在主修文学时没有学过这项技能”

正好，Tony垂下眼睑，“明天你要见一个客户，他很喜欢打台球，也很喜欢男人”他眨眨栗色的眼睛，“所以我要来教教你”

Steve看到Tony此时正在绕圈的手指和他轻轻咬着的嘴唇，他知道Tony此时心里在打什么小算盘，他们早在先前就已经不是单纯的上下属的关系了

Tony在一个深夜邀请Steve去他的家里，Tony装出知心大姐的模样和Steve聊天，然后Steve无意中透露出自己其实是一个S的事实，接着Tony像此刻一样，轻轻地咬住了自己的嘴唇

“别咬你的嘴唇Tony，你知道这对我来说意味着什么”Steve毫不掩饰的将视线锁定在Tony的嘴唇上

“那你要拿我怎样呢，Steve Rogers？”Tony转而咬着嘴笑了

Steve在Tony话音刚落咬住了Tony的下嘴唇

Steve用牙齿细细地啃着自己的老板的嘴唇，他的舌头像是无意似的划过Tony的牙齿，Tony感受到一阵颤栗从他的后脑勺直直的刺激到他的下体

这可不妙了……

Tony用手努力撑开自己和Steve的距离，“快停下，这是个错误”，天知道他究竟多想继续

Tony有一个秘密，他是个毫无底线的M，很久以前在他青春期的时候，pepper，他还记得这个女人的名字

She taught me how to fuck，Tony揪揪自己的头发，望着眼前根本不会停下来的Steve

Steve像是根本就没把这句话放心上，他蓝盈盈的眼睛里盛满了笑意，低头又含住了Tony的唇，将Tony抵在自己胸口的手圈在自己的腰上

这次的吻与头一次完全不同，这像是一个侵略者和守城者之间的较量，带着血性，Steve完全不给Tony反转的机会，他疯狂的汲取着Tony身上的香味

Tony知道这是什么的征兆

这是臣服的征兆

“你知道你在干什么吗？”Tony趁着接吻的空隙问Steve

Steve坚定又果断地继续覆上Tony的唇，“我知道”，他亲亲Tony的耳后的碎发，“我在修正这个错误”

Tony发现Steve在走神，他用台球杆敲了敲地面，“Steve？”

Steve再次昂起头，他将袖子卷起来，“好的，先生，请您教我吧”

Tony像是终于心满意足地踱起了步，“台球的第一步是姿势”，他示意着Steve此刻应该站过来，“嘿，你站那么远干嘛，过来，站在我身后”

Steve穿着量身裁剪的西装，将手揣在口袋里，站到Tony的身后

Tony开始十分标准地演示打台球的姿势，他弯下身，将自己的臀贴上Steve的裆部

“你看，要根据角度调整姿势”，Tony靠着Steve无意地摩擦着，感受到Steve的勃起，Tony勾起嘴角笑了起来

Steve又想起了那个夜晚，Tony在他的身下，无助地发出呜呜的声音，却让Steve更无控制地疯狂地索取着Tony身上每一处的味道

Tony拽着枕头，感受到自己一次又一次地被顶到头皮发麻，他早就满头的汗，生理眼泪也染湿了他的鬓角

Tony知道得很清楚，当这一切发生之后，什么都不会阻止他渴望Steve的肉体，这是色戒，是Tony的五十条色戒

Steve知道Tony的意图，他永远都在做一些事后会赖账到Steve身上的事，Steve黯了黯眼眸，将手顺着Tony的西装裤往上摸

稍一用力，Tony便夹紧双腿，转过身来，他总是这样，不说话，像是观察着Steve，考验他的忍耐能力

Steve将Tony抵在台球桌旁，他像观察所有品一样观察着Tony，见到Tony眼中的欲望，他压低了声音，“I wanna be rough with you ”

Tony伸出舌头舔了一下下嘴唇，“Then be rough with me ”

Steve毫无怜惜地将Tony转了过去，他用力将Tony摁下，用自己的皮鞋轻易地分开了Tony的双腿

他将Tony的西装裤解下，任凭他挂在Tony的腿上，他一边用手爱抚着Tony，Tony发出了像痛苦一样的呻吟，一边解开了自己的西装裤

无需做扩张的必要，Steve长枪直入，Tony因奇异的撕裂却又酥麻的感觉嘶吼了出来

Steve揪着Tony的头发原始又猛烈地进出着Tony，一阵阵快感使得Tony快要晕阙

“享受吗？”Steve俯下身，咬着Tony的耳垂，他将拽着他头发的手指塞进了Tony的嘴里，“告诉我，你享受吗？”

“哦是的，是的...”Tony含糊不清地喘息着，“再给我多一些...”

Steve听到回答像是有些轻蔑却又混着满意地在Tony的耳边笑了出来，他更加用力地“工作”，Tony的双腿都快支撑不住自己因为即将到来的高潮而颤抖的身体

Steve没停止过爱抚，他知道Tony快要来了，于是他拽着Tony的头发，迫使他昂起头来，在Tony微颤着缴械了之后，Steve也泻在了Tony滚热的体内

“我爱你，Tony”Steve慢慢地拔出来，望着Tony脊背的曲线说道

不，不，你才不会爱我

我也不会爱你，我们谁都不会爱谁

我恨你

Tony无力地靠在台球桌上，看着被他们弄得一片狼藉的桌子，紧紧地揪住了自己衬衫的领口，大口呼吸着，像快要窒息

其实我们都深刻的知道，爱和恨是等价的，我有多恨你，我就有多爱你  
——《消失的爱情》


	2. 分手炮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天双章更！！！！  
> 强暴预警  
> 分手炮？？？

chapter 2

Steve从没想过自己会成为Tony stark的秘书

这跟他给自己规划的人生不一样，他不敢说自己是精英，但是他的确是受过高等教育

他从小就被送去学习如何搭配西装的配饰，如何品尝红酒，他似乎从来都是特别的体面

从没谈过恋爱，这么说吧，他早就不是处男了，但是他从未觉得有一个人的存在可以让他想要再来一发

直到他遇见了Tony stark，那个可以说是家喻户晓的富二代

那天本来是Sam的任务——去采访Tony stark，在这个社会里，一旦你成功了，所有的人都会像深沟里的游虫，想要挖出你心里最深的秘密

Steve最不喜欢这档事，他从来都干干净净，毕竟这些人的事对于Steve来讲毫无价值，他是一个冷酷无情的人，至少他自己是这么觉得

直到他遇见了Tony stark

那天Steve依旧穿的很是正式，他给自己藏青色的西装配上了镀金的袖口，他总是藏着这么一点小心思，让任何人站到他面前都自渐形秽

“是Steve Rogers先生吗？”Steve闻声向着空气点了点头，于是温柔却又有些刻板的声音再次响起，“欢迎，stark先生已经等你好久了”

Steve不是很欣赏人工智能，至少在他看来，人与人之间的交流就应该更加直观，更加肉欲横流

比如一场恰到好处的性爱

“你好啊”Tony陷在自己舒适的椅子上转了过来，“你不是Sam？他人呢？”

似乎这个年轻有为的超级富翁的思维永远都不想让人跟得上，Steve从来不喜欢揣摩话语中的意思，既然你问了三句，那么他也只会觉得第三句是讲给他听的

于是Steve噙着笑意，“他今天有事实在是来不了，我是他的好友”，他欠下身，伸出有力的手，“Steve Rogers”

这回Tony却满意地用力地握住了Steve的手，他焦糖色的眼睛里全是对Steve毫不掩饰的欣赏，“你好，Steve”

Tony不喜欢听自己的下属千方百计地想要讨好他，偶尔一次Tony心血来潮想要找下属聊聊天，他们都可以使聊天变成公事应付

而眼前的这个Steve，Tony斜睨着眼睛，端详着他，Steve身材匀称，站在他面前，回答问题干脆利落，眼里干干净净，毫无污秽

还是该死的海蓝色，Tony从来都害怕这样纯粹却又扭曲的完美

哦上帝，我竟然套路不了他，Tony讨厌这种不在自己的掌控之下的感觉

“那就请你开始吧”Tony理理自己衬衫的领口，Steve也没客气，弯起那温顺却又波涛汹涌的眼眸，坐在了Tony对面

天知道Sam都想问什么问题，这也太隐私了吧...Steve瞟了一眼Sam给他的样板，深吸了一口气

“怎么？”Tony察觉到了Steve轻微的挑眉，“没事的，随便问好了，我是一本完全打开的书”

Steve看起来不太喜欢这个笑话，他紧绷的表情没有一点的改变，Tony对他的兴趣越来越深

\--【他可是个男人，Tony】  
\--【你这该死的M】  
\--请你好好地问问我吧，Steve，我是一本为你打开的书

本来也是帮Sam的忙，Steve还是翻开样本，问出了第一个问题

“你有过什么有趣的性经历吗？”

Tony发誓他看见了Steve的喉结上下滚动了一下，Tony本来就有的玩意更加是显露无疑，“Steve先生，我是Tony stark，对我来说，做爱这种事情跟家常便饭一样”

Steve正在记录的手指顿了一顿，“是吗？”，Steve放下样本，起身朝Tony的桌子走过来，“stark先生，如果是这样的话，我想好好问问你”

Tony看着眼前不断放大的Steve的完美的脸，他只能痴痴地盯着Steve紧绷的下颚线，糟糕了……这个男人凑过来满身都是令人无法拒绝的领导力和压迫感

Steve看着Tony想要躲避他的反应，迫使Tony只能看着自己，他擒住Tony的下巴，“很好，瞳孔放大，因为欣喜，激动和期待”，Steve很是满意地松开他，拍了拍手，“Tony，你话说的很好听，但事做的就不这么完美了”

该死……为什么从他像是漫不经意地开合的嘴中吐出来的Tony，就这么好听……

“哦是的，Steve”Tony低下头，他不想让Steve看到他的神情，他的指尖在不知名的颤抖，“我才发现你这令人窒息的漂亮蓝眼睛居然掺杂着一点绿，看来你也不是那么完美的人”

Steve完全没想到Tony会这样冒出来一句，他只能看见Tony背着光缩在一个高大的椅子上，他到底是什么表情，Steve也说不清楚

Steve将手揣在口袋里，开始在办公室里晃了起来，整个办公室乃至公司都装修的很好，恰到其份，“我很喜欢你的办公室”

“谢谢”Tony望着Steve颀长的背影，有一股冲动在蔓延，他走上前去，“而我，也开始有点喜欢你了，你要不要考虑留下来？”

Tony总是知道自己在做什么，他发现自己的冲动，然后义不容辞地跟随他，就像面对Steve

他想要Steve凶狠地干他，蹂躏他，伤害他，他跟随着欲望，踩进了Steve精心为他设计好的圈套

Steve没有回过头，但他清亮的声音闷闷地传了过来，“很抱歉，我也是”

这就是这一切的开始，Steve在属于S属性的世界里，他从来不需要爱，说实话，他也分不清楚

毕竟Steve的性爱是臣服，是互相折磨，是两头野兽之间最原始的交配，他喜欢听到Tony含着痛苦和快感的呻吟，每次听到他，都会让Steve的膝盖因为要倾泻的冲动而酸痛

Steve觉得自己清楚，这不是爱，这是性

有时在和Tony结束一次互相撕咬的性爱之后，Steve会温柔地吻着Tony，说上那么一句，“我爱你”

助兴而已

要让一个人相信你爱他很容易，给他买礼物，陪他过节日，然后上他，上到他已经被快感冲昏了头脑，他就会相信，你是爱他的

可Tony从不是善类，他也明白，在床上的时候，他和Steve是一体的，可一旦Steve从他的身体里退出，他又变回了那个不可一世的Tony stark

但当他在床上注视着Steve时，眼里却全是希望和热情

当Steve再次直接贯穿了Tony的时候，他知道在自己这副无比渴求Steve的肉体之下的自己，欣喜若狂，像是要窒息

就像火，爱的明澈只建在错误和燃成灰烬的木头的美丽之上  
——《菲利普.雅格泰诗选》

chapter 3

Tony再次从这张他们欢爱过无数次的床上醒来，他的腰很痛，Tony坐了起来，一圈一圈地揉着

“Tony？”Steve还没睡醒的迷迷糊糊的声音从Tony的背后传来，他还没完全睡醒地圈住了Tony的腰

“别动，疼”Tony调整了姿势，没有挣开他，Steve温热的呼吸随即就凑了上来，“Tony，关于条约的事你考虑好了吗？”

Tony的脊背瞬间紧绷了起来，Steve指的是什么他很清楚，那种侮辱人的，仿佛让自己做他情妇的条约他才不会签，never，我怎么可能甘愿做Steve的玩具，一纸条约能代表什么，能代表概括他们的感情吗？

bullshit，Tony的胸口像被贯穿了一样，能代表什么，能代表我对他的迷恋吗？一纸合约就想隔开，去他妈的，Steve，我恨你

迷恋？哦上帝，你疯了吧，Tony听见自己沉默了很久，久到他都要觉得这样就是一辈子了，他长长地深吸了一口气，他知道自己说出去的后果是什么，他因此而犹豫

damn you，stark，你真恶心，你什么时候开始为了一个人思前想后？“你知道我不会签的”，身后的人果然听到这句话僵住了，他还在Tony身上的胳膊已然像枷锁一般，Tony的腰疼的像断了一样，但他咬着下唇没有出声

最后再让我疼一次吧，Steve Rogers，让我记住你......

Steve果然松开了他，Tony的疼痛也结束了，Tony瘫在床上，Steve抽走了他内心最后的欢愉和狂热，Steve低头望着Tony翘起的眼睫毛微微颤动，令他熟悉又讨厌的心悸又来了

“这样的话，”Steve准备要起身，“那我们——”

“闭嘴，Steve...,"Tony喘着气，脸涨得通红，“求你，别说..."

Steve要起身的动作就暂停在那里，他耳鸣了，嗡的一声炸开了，Tony将自己蜷缩成一团，Steve的眼角因为心痛而无规律的颤动，Tony没有回头，他只是那么坐在那里，等待着Steve离开的声音

但Steve动不了，他就是动不了，拖下去不是解决问题的方法，Steve，wake up，你知道自己这个样子，如果没有合约的限制你会有多可怕吗？

为什么你就不能乖乖签下它呢

“这是什么，Steve？"Tony的语气里没有一点的友好，他看着Steve摔给自己的合约，一个巨大的单词就摆在他的眼前“slave”，他怎么会不知道这是什么

他只是想看看Steve会怎么回答他

Steve的眼里没有情绪波动，他只是那样注视着Tony，嘴唇一翕一张，“是合约，Tony，看看里面的条款，你同意就签了它”，Steve甚至还有闲心喝了口龙舌兰，“然后我们可以成为彼此的长期炮友”

炮友？你就是这么定义我们之间的关系的？Tony发誓自己从未有过这么失望的时候，在pepper离开他的时候没有，在自己创建公司失利的时候没有，可现在，这个坐在他面前，笑盈盈的Steve再一次打破了stark的规矩

“如果我要是不签呢？”Tony的眼里翻滚着怒火和难以言喻的失望

“听话，Tony，我知道你渴望的”Steve凑近他狠狠地在Tony裸露的脖颈上啃了一口

Tony只是偏过头，没有回答这句话，是的，他渴望，谁都知道他渴望，“告诉我，Steve Rogers，会怎样？”

Steve顿了一下，他知道Tony是认真的，而这让他有点措手不及，“那么我们就分手吧”

Steve带着酒气的呼吸喷在Tony的脸上，Tony皱了皱眉，“别说的好像我们什么时候在一起过”

Steve想尝试着安抚Tony的情绪，他将唇送上去，却只看到了Tony冰冷的神情，“别把我当狗玩”

Steve一直都没有外表看上去那么的甜心，此刻他也有些恼怒了，“是的，我不会把你当狗玩，我会强奸你”

“你——”Tony睁着眼睛不敢相信Steve说出来的话，Steve钳住Tony的脖子，将他摁在了冰冷的墙壁上

“你放开我，你这个婊子养的！”Tony完全被禁锢在Steve的胳膊中，他用自己的拳头往Steve的胸口像发了疯一样砸

Steve的眼睛因为Tony的反抗而燃起了欲望的火，他饶有兴趣地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，Tony看着他无奈地咽了一口口水

看来今晚会发展成一场硬仗

“再多给我一点反应吧，Tony”Steve解下领带将Tony不安分的双手捆在了一起，他按着Tony的双手，让他将双手举过头顶

“休想！”Tony抬起膝盖就准备给Steve野蛮地一脚，Steve颇有调戏意味地笑了，他紧紧地抓住Tony的大腿

“Tony，有一件事我得提醒你一下”Steve放在Tony的大腿上的手已经变成了爱抚，他一轻一重地揉捏着，Tony已经有些急促地喘了起来

“你今天穿休闲裤真是个错误”

Tony还没来得及想Steve说的话的重点，Steve已经拽下Tony的休闲裤，并一鼓作气进入了Tony

Tony猛地昂起头，Steve的突然入侵让Tony感到羞耻的快感，“你自己感受一下你是多么的渴望我，Tony”

“闭嘴！”Tony已经被下身猛烈的快感顶的无处可逃，Steve像对待一件物品一样将Tony靠着墙上下抛起

该死，这是从未有过的深度

Steve此时忙于身下的运动，早已无暇顾及Tony被领带束缚着的双手，他像被伴侣惹怒的狮子，泄愤一般地宣誓主权，他已然不顾身下人的呜咽，对他来说，这个旋转的多维宇宙，只有他和Tony

Steve持续不断地撞击使他的西裤的拉链摩擦着Tony的臀，Tony却享受得用双腿更加夹紧了Steve，他被绑在一起的双手也揽上了Steve的脖颈

Tony已经没有清醒的意识，他只知道，他想要Steve，他的身体想要Steve的抚摸，他的燥热想要Steve的啃咬，他的嘴唇想要Steve的舔舐，他的一切都是如此的渴望着Steve，连他的心也在痛苦而剧烈地为着他的一颦一动而跳动，就像他的躯体已经承受不下这份滚烫、即将喷薄而出的爱意

Steve一边品尝着Tony为他完全打开的美好，一边仔细想为什么Tony不愿意签这份合约，合约上有着他们对彼此身体的忠诚，有着Tony到底能承受多大的痛楚，他讨厌自己说的混账话，这份合约才不是什么狗屁长期炮友协约，这是他Steve想对Tony做的承诺

大概Tony永远也不会知道，那份合约在Steve眼里就是结婚协议书，它的第一页上就是一句 “ for the one and only tony stark ”

该死的，为什么他就不愿意看看它呢？那是Steve Rogers这个人鲜红却血淋淋的真心——

Steve撞着他十分熟悉的Tony的敏感点，Tony将自己的手指插进Steve金黄柔顺的头发里，这是我的，这都是我的，Tony甚至有些用力地揪着它，一滴咸湿的眼泪流进此刻无比想亲吻Steve的双唇里

Steve抱着Tony痛苦地嘶吼了出来，随即到来的，是属于这次结合的结晶，Tony感到满足和空虚

Steve站在逆光的地方，他注视着Tony颤抖的背影，“你真的不会下决定看看那份合约吗？”，他知道自己的声音也在颤抖

Tony没想到等了这么久的寂静，Steve说出来的话还是这么令他失望，本来就不应该有期望的，Tony听到自己毫无生气的声音响起

“这一切都不重要了，Steve Rogers，反正我们已经...”Tony顿了一下，“分手了..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！！！！  
> 希望没有翻车


	3. 酒后乱性

You and i have too much love，Why you got me all fucked up  
我和你做了这么多次，为何我却还是欲求不满  
——《player》

After break up 【36 days】

Tony从百忙之中刚刚闲了下来，满脑子就又出现了Steve的眼睛，他想起Steve望着他眼中毫不掩饰的欣喜和欲望，Tony颤抖着摸上了自己的嘴唇

Steve的唇尝起来软软的，像果冻一样，让人忍不住一直咬下去. 当Steve用力地索取的时候，Tony总是敞开自己的牙关，享受着Steve掠夺自己口腔所有的味道

“sir”Tony的AI管家Jarvis提醒道，这一声打断了几乎要让Tony勃起的回忆，“您收到了花”

“啊...好的，拿进来吧”Tony有些不在意地咳了咳，没办法，你没办法保证自己的每个交往对象都像他那么器大活好

那是一束鸢尾花，Tony看到的瞬间眼神便黯了黯，他立刻就知道是谁送来的花了

鸢尾花的花语是绝望的爱

COME ON，Steve，你这次又想干嘛. Tony将花接过来，上面有一张卡片

“MISS YOU AS ALWAYS .  
Steve Rogers”

Tony盯着卡片上的每一个字母，想要从Steve写下的一笔一划中读出Steve的意图。是好看的蓝色墨水的字，卡片上散发着花的香味和淡淡的墨水。Tony知道反正他也总是不懂Steve的这个脑子里在想什么，他刚想把被自己的手心捂得有些热和潮湿的卡片摆在一旁，突然想起，墨迹似乎有些还没干

证明才送来不久

Tony赶紧丢下卡片，跑到stark大厦的窗外，他从未注意到他的大厦底下居然开了这样一家悠闲舒服的咖啡馆，而Steve Rogers正坐在道路旁的椅子上，在桌上不知道在干什么，Steve低着头，但Tony知道Steve在笑

他是愿意看到Steve开心的，这个大个子，平时总是皱着眉头，很是不苟言笑的样子，偶尔一下开心起来，就像被绽放的烟花点亮的夜空，也点燃了Tony心中小火星

人们总是以为自己可以停止想念，Tony没日没夜地工作，他知道这是被欺骗的充实感，实质的他空虚的不仅是身体，还有他锈迹斑斑的灵魂，远远地见到Steve时候，Tony发誓自己终于体会到了什么是“千里之堤毁于蚁穴”，他都可以听到伤疤被掲开的声音

一切都前功尽弃的滋味就是这般让人无能为力

Steve特地选了一个离stark大厦最佳的位置——Tony可以看见他，并且Tony不会觉得他很刻意，他知道那个聪明的小混蛋肯定会看出来墨迹的新旧，因为他赌Tony会像他现在如此思念Tony一样思念着自己

当他低下头，悄悄地抬眼瞥到Tony站在大厦的玻璃旁边，他笑了，笑得像个赌徒，事实上，他的确赌赢了

自从上次无头无尾的分手之后，Steve向Tony发去了自己的辞职信，他把这封无比官方的信中他需要强调的字母都用了大写，所有的字母连起来，是一句“真希望我可以不走”。但是后来Steve只得到了一封更加冷漠的回信

“批准”

Tony也还记得自己只写了这两个字，回完之后Tony便再也没有碰过那台电脑，他把它摆在一个角落，这样他就不用想起自己捧着电脑哭的跟个失去了玩具的10岁小孩一样

失去了玩具？Tony想自己隐隐约约知道自己失去的是个爱人

“sir，您该去参加新产品的发布会了。”Tony听到Jarvis的声音再次响起，阻断了Tony一直黏在Steve身上的视线，“没有你，我真不知道怎么办，Jarvis。”

一贯反应迅速的Jarvis难得的反应慢了一些，“sir，我想您一直都知道自己该干什么”Tony扣着西装的扣子，有些自嘲地笑了出来，“是的，我知道，找个陌生人，让他上我”

这次的产品是自己分手之后的成果，它是一个拥有安慰功能的人工智能，包括安慰失恋，Tony也这么显得风趣轻松地在发布会上这么说道，“这将是S系列，预计三个月之后可以投入使用”

“stark先生，S系列是以stark里的字母s来命名吗？”Tony顺着声音的来源看过去，一名女记者急切地等待着自己的回答。嗯，漂亮的蓝眼睛，金发美人，也许是旧人重现，Tony停下自己的脚步，“不是呢，是为了...纪念一位不小心错过的恋人”

Tony回答完后往人潮拥挤的发布会望了一眼，他好像看见Steve穿着合身的西装，斜斜地倚靠在门口，眼里满是欣赏和骄傲地看着自己，真是越看越真实......不合时宜的头痛却在此时袭来，Tony甩了甩脑袋，觉得自己肯定是头痛产生的幻觉，离开了会场

Steve将手揣进口袋里，也随即离开了会场，他特意低着头走路，只为了让Tony认不出自己

尽管他已经很刻意了，依然没有逃过Tony的眼睛，Tony正在准备上车，看到那个熟悉的身型，Tony抬起一只脚就那样站在那里——Steve猛然抬起头，正好撞进Tony焦糖色的眼眸里

Tony立刻将视线转移了，转身上了车，看来身不由己的不只是自己一个人，“happy，去酒吧”

happy听到这句难掩轻快的指示，赶忙往倒车镜里看了一眼，Tony遮住自己的脸，将手指插进他棕色的头发里，笑的浑身发抖

boss一定是恋爱了吧，happy也由衷地感到欣慰，他立马开往了Tony最喜欢的酒吧，希望Tony可以玩的愉快

Tony果不其然玩得很开心，他捧着酒杯一杯一杯地灌，有不少打扮的很俗艳的美女往Tony身上倒，想要跟他来一次，以此来勾搭Tony

Tony一边笑一边闪躲，“美女们，daddy今天真的没心情”，他跌到一旁的沙发上，衬衫的扣子已经解开到了胸口，细细密密的汗布满他裸露在空气里的皮肤上

他感到兜里的手机硌到了自己，赶忙把手机掏了出来，看着屏幕上的他和Steve的合照，他眯起眼睛，趁着酒意滑开了紧急呼叫，点上了自己的紧急联系人的号码

——求你，别接，好不好

Steve的声音在电话线的另一端低沉沉地响起了，“怎么了，Tony？”Tony听到这句话醉的更是严重了，“我操你的Steve Rogers，我恨你，”他又猛地灌一大口，酒顺着喉管进去，灼烧着Tony的胸口，“我恨你你知道吗，fuck，好热”

没等到Steve的回复，Tony将手机扔进了酒杯里，这通醉酒的电话就这样戛然而止了

Tony放任自己陷进沙发里，他又开始想念Steve带给他的快感了，Steve跟自己说他有一个play room，是Steve用来享受虐待的性爱的地方

Tony也想去这么一次，让Steve随意摆弄自己，Tony将手放在自己的裆上，那里早就已经隆起了，在他打电话给Steve的时候就开始了

他实在是太想要Steve了，眼里已经分不清是泪水还是酒精的刺激，Tony就这样摩擦着自己，发出令人耻辱的声音，恍恍惚惚中好像看见了Steve紧皱眉头的脸

Tony感到自己被自己日日夜夜思念的臂膀捞了起来，Steve的身上凉凉的，Tony没忍住将整个人往Steve身上凑

Steve禁不住颤抖了一下，Tony更是有些得寸进尺地贴着Steve，Steve低下头凑到Tony的耳边，“如果你是我的人，把自己搞成这个样子”，却听见Tony均匀的呼吸，Steve轻轻地接着说，“那我一定让他一个星期都做不了椅子”

Tony哼哼了两声，已经在Steve温暖舒适的怀抱里睡着了，他的右手揪着Steve的衬衫，好久没有睡得这么好了

Steve想都没想就抱着Tony回了自己的家，Tony在他的怀里睡得毫无防备，街上昏黄的霓虹灯打在Tony的睫毛上，Steve觉得可爱极了，自己怀里的好像就是全世界

Steve弯下腰想把Tony放在床上，Tony迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，一把揽住Steve的脖子，不让他动弹

“Tony？”Steve心里有着不好的预感，Tony断断续续地说出一句话，“带我去play room”

Steve十分清楚地知道，他心里那根理智的弦已经在断掉的边缘，“不可以，Tony，你知道的，我们没有签合约”

Tony已经贴在了Steve的脖子上，“我答应你，会考虑一下”，Tony将Steve的手有些僵硬地直接摁在了自己的下身，“现在，我只想要你上我，你感觉到了吗？”

这下好了，Steve彻底放弃了理智的束缚，几乎是撞上去一样覆上了Tony的唇，将他抱了起来，走向play room

Tony几乎要在这个掺揉着无限思念和渴望的吻里窒息过去，在一片混乱中，Tony感受到了Steve对他的索取，他的脑子也和自己的口腔一样被Steve搅得乱七八糟

Steve将Tony放在床上，转身拿来了眼罩，手铐和脚链，“下一次，我一定会帮你把手铐冰一冰”，他把Tony用来制造科技的无与伦比的双手铐在了一起，将它们摁在Tony的头顶

然后他温柔地帮Tony戴上眼罩，失去了光线，人的感官会更加的敏感，Tony止不住地咽着口水，Steve扣着Tony的唇，送上了一个近乎性爱的吻

这不是普通的脚链，其实这都算不上链子这是由一根可以伸缩的棍子，两边各有一个脚铐组成的。他将脚铐扣好后，俯身问Tony，“准备好了吗？”

“别废话”，Tony扭了扭身子表达他的渴望，Steve握着中间的棍子，猛的一下，将棍子拉长，Tony的双腿就这样完全地对着Steve展开了

Steve恨透了Tony身上繁琐的西装，他决定直接采取毁掉的方式，一丝不挂的Tony有些不太习惯浑身暴露在微凉的空气了，他尝试收紧自己的腿，却发现是徒劳

他，Tony stark，完全变成了Steve的人体盛宴，而与此同时，他却毫不知廉耻地挺立着，从Steve的视角看过去，他的全身都在兴奋的挺立着

“你真漂亮”Steve脱下自己的衣服，倾身上去，握住了Tony的欲望，Steve的手上还有一些老茧，Tony舒服的不断抬起自己的腰配合Steve的动作，金属碰撞的声音不断地产生

“Steve……我快不行了”Tony像是有些求饶地呜咽道，Steve加快了手上的速度，“乖孩子”

那是Tony那晚的第一次高潮，Steve看着Tony腹部的乳白，开始了扩张。下面的刺激使得Tony再次兴奋了起来，他努力地贴向Steve，想要更多，仅仅是手指已经没有办法满足Tony

Steve吻着Tony，半哄半骗地把自己往他的身体里送，Tony很久没有做过爱了，下面紧致地夹着Steve，让Steve差点缴械

这样可不行……Steve心想，轻轻地咬了一下Tony的舌尖，性感的痛楚使得Tony的注意力转移到了自己的舌尖，Steve趁着空隙，把整个都送了进去

被顶到深处的Tony忍不住叫了出来，被遮上眼睛的Tony从未如此仔细的感受到他们的结合，这是多么美妙的结合，他能听到Steve抽插时的水声和Steve喉咙里藏不住的闷哼

Steve倏地拔了出来，巨大的空虚席卷了Tony，他不满的挣扎，Steve笑了起来，拿起那根铁棍，将Tony要直接拎了起来

“准备好”Steve将铁棍一转，Tony整个人便翻了过去，Steve抓上Tony的腰，将他抬向自己，使Tony跪在床上，从后面再一次狠狠地进入了

因为脚链，Tony的后面一直保持着打开，Steve可以随着自己的节奏，时快时慢，有时看似毫不刻意地蹭过Tony的敏感点，有时有横冲直撞让Tony觉得自己要被顶坏了

高潮了多少次Tony已经不记得了，他所感受到的巨大的快感，已经让欲仙欲死，一个晚上，他被后入，被前入，甚至被调整到侧面进入

他是多么爱着正在满足自己的这个男人，他强有力的手抓着自己，像是要把自己的那一部分都嵌入Tony的身体里

他抱着Tony，将自己的爱灌满了Tony的身体，他低沉地嘶吼着，“我爱你，Tony”，

Tony猛地一颤，Steve从来没有在他高潮的时候对自己说过爱，这是第一次，但他也实在是累了，蹭了蹭Steve的鬓角便睡了过去

Steve将一片狼藉收拾干净，让Tony就这么睡在了play room的床上，他吻吻自己最爱的眼睛，悄悄地走了

第二天一早，Tony被自己的浑身酸痛而搞醒，他随手抓了一件衬衫，就这么赶紧下了床，他不记得昨天晚上发生了，但看见工具齐全的房间，他立刻明白了

老子又跟该死的Steve Rogers来了一发？

刚想迈出一步，他便感到自己的身体里将要流出来什么，Tony有些无可奈何，看来自己被喂得很饱

他终究将视线停在了台子上的文件，“slave”不见了，取而代之的是他的名字，“Tony stark”，他翻开，第一页明显的“for the one and only Tony stark”使得他忍不住眼睛酸涩

他揉了揉自己的鼻子，笑到眼泪都不知道什么时候流了下来，看来我们会有转机吗，Steve？


	4. 互相服务

Tony转着手中的笔，盯着签字的那一栏，久久没有下笔，他也不知道自己在纠结什么，毕竟昨天晚上他可以说是什么都不记得了，他只是靠着自己的大致判断觉得大概是和Steve又来了一次

身上的红肿和略微发青的痕迹，略微有些肿胀的小腹，说明这是一场双方都盼望许久的性爱，Tony想，还是慢一些吧

于是他提起笔在那一栏像是恶作剧一样地写了字，接着整理自己的着装，准备离开Steve的家

Steve正在厨房里做菜，听见衣料摩擦的声音，赶忙擦了擦手出去看看，生怕Tony就这么溜了

倒是Tony愣了一下，看着眼前的这个平时在自己面前西装革履的大高个现如今却系着围裙，穿着休闲服，Tony有些想笑，“我敢打赌，甜心，你要是光着上身为我做早餐，我会更满意的”

Steve蓝蓝的眼睛里全是近似宠溺的无奈，“所以你有兴趣留下来吃个饭？”Tony一边抽开凳子坐下，一边调戏着Steve，“那就要看看你下次会不会半裸着为我做饭了”

Steve嘴角情不自禁地咧开，转身进了厨房继续做饭了。Tony托着腮帮子看着Steve特别烟火气却温柔的背影，他是一个多么致命的人啊，Tony禁不住地想，这样一个完美的人属于我

可能脸红的不是时候，Steve把自己的爱心早餐端上来的时候，一脸狡黠地看着Tony，“你怎么脸红了？”

Tony听到这句话被呛了一下，少许的牛奶溅在了Tony精心修剪的胡子上，Steve只是装作漫不经心地瞥了一眼Tony，而Tony正努力伸长自己的舌头去舔嘴边的牛奶渍

该死的乳白色，Steve赶忙撇过脸，很不自然地咳了一声，Tony听到之后立刻明白了Steve的注意点。Tony看着盘里的香肠，起了逗逗Steve的念头

他将香肠含在嘴里，风情万种地舔着香肠，就是不吃，甚至还刻意地发出巨大的水声，Steve抬起头来看着Tony，口里本来没咽下去的青菜就那么含在了嘴里

哦Tony，你这个没事干的淫荡的小混蛋

Steve用餐巾抹了抹嘴，有些沉不住气地将餐巾有些用力地拍在了桌上，他迈开腿，走向Tony

“你在干什么？Tony”Steve抓起Tony盘里的叉子，插进了香肠里，尝试把香肠从Tony的嘴中拽出来

他的确成功了，只不过香肠和Tony的嘴发出了暧昧的一声，Steve甚至都看到了Tony嘴里被扯出的津液

这下好了，彻底不用吃早饭了...Tony虽然是这么想的，却配合着Steve，揽上了Steve的脖子，接下来了Steve的吻

Steve根本没有犹豫，直接印上了Tony的唇，他用舌尖挑逗Tony的牙关，促使Tony张开了牙齿，他开始横冲直撞，扫荡着Tony的口腔，Tony将自己的舌尖送给了Steve，两个人紧紧缠绕在一起

很快，这个吻已经满足不了Steve了，他抬起Tony的臀部，一手扒开了餐桌上的食物，昂贵的碟子碎在地上发出巨大的声音

可Tony却被Steve逗得咯咯直笑，他迷恋这样的Steve，像是整个世界Steve最想要的就是他，他为这种占有而感到满足，他配合地夹住Steve的腰

“你个狡猾的小东西，”Steve从Tony的脖间抬起头，本来清泉一样的眼睛因为情欲而显得有些暗暗的，“从一开始你就是在勾引我”，他带有惩罚意味地大力搓揉着Tony的臀，Tony的呼吸已经快要接不上了

“是的，我承认”Tony将手指插进Steve的头发里，感受着Steve的嘴唇遍布自己的锁骨，“不过你不可以做到最后”

Steve抬起头，“可是你最爱的野兽没有吃饱”，Steve装作委屈地用自己的挺立蹭着Tony的腹部，Tony忍受着自己全身真的很想要Steve的想法，“我要上班啊，我可不想成为连椅子都坐不了的老总”

Steve表示理解，他皱了皱眉头，从Tony的身上退了下来，Steve感受到自己的内裤勒着自己很难受，但是为了Tony，他只好就这样站着，和他的分身一样站着

Tony笑得很狡猾，“我的甜心，你忘了我也可以用上面满足你了嘛？”，Tony跪了下去，他用手隔着休闲裤蹭着Steve的挺立，他甚至感觉到了一丝丝的湿润，Tony时快时慢，有的时候使坏掐一下

Steve爽的昂起头，任Tony摆布，Tony这才解下Steve的裤子，里面的野兽立刻汹涌而出，Tony笑了出来，握了上去

就是这个东西每次都给我带来无与伦比的快感，Tony近乎是怜爱地抚摸着，眼底有一抹瑰丽的喜欢，他将脸贴了上去

Tony的小胡子有意无意地摩擦着Steve的下身，他已经不管形象了，跌坐在原本Tony坐着的椅子上，享受着Tony为自己的服务。Tony弓着身子跪着，背部的曲线十分的诱人，特别是Tony的翘臀，Steve真想狠狠地干他，干到Tony的雪白变成粉红

Tony用手爱抚够了便张开刚刚被亲的有些泛红地嘴含住了自己的欲望源泉，温热的口腔让Steve舒服到忍不住哼了出来，他的双手扣着椅背，禁不住抬起腰想把自己整个送进Tony的嘴里

Tony被猛地插得有些难受，他用牙齿轻轻咬了一口，Steve吃痛才发现，不好意思地对着Tony眨了眨眼。Tony表示没关系，便活动起了自己的舌头，绕着它打转

Steve欲仙欲死，“fuck，Tony...谁教你的”，Tony没空回答Steve，开始了吞吐，有时还给Steve做一下深喉，手也不忘了安慰大宝贝下面的两个小宝贝

Steve只能靠在椅子上，克制不住想要倾泻的欲望，“Tony，我要去了”，Tony稍微往后吃了一点，表示他愿意接下Steve的倾泻

Steve全身颤抖了一下，粘稠滚热的液体灌进了Tony的口腔，Tony抹抹嘴角，将所有的液体都喝了下去，“谢谢款待”，Tony起身走到Steve原来坐的位置，拿起Steve的橙汁，大喝了一口来缓解喉中的残留，“一点都不能浪费对吧，Steve Rogers？”

Steve的心猛烈的跳动，他知道不仅仅是为了刚刚的运动，也是为了Tony，他爱他，上帝啊，他爱他！

Steve整理好衣装，“Tony，你看到属于你的文件了吗？”Tony看着Steve眼里的期待，笑得很调皮，“看到了，不过你得答应我，等我走了你再看”

Tony的司机happy过来接走了Tony，听着汽车的轰鸣声消失了，Steve迫不及待地打开了文件，翻到他签名的那一页，Steve禁不住哑然地摇了摇头

那一栏写了一句话，“在办公室等你，我的秘书”

Steve无可奈何却分明是宠溺地合上了文件夹，走向了衣柜，他穿上了量身剪裁的西装，好好地系上领带，开着自己的跑车，驶向了他的爱人

这次不会犹豫了，不会有意外了，Steve一脚油门踩到底，Steve只想要Tony，他要Tony心甘情愿地签下名字

“sir，您的秘书到了”Tony才不会承认他一直就是在等这一声通知，“很好，让他进来吧”，Tony拉拉自己的领口，走到门口，等待Steve的身影

“我来了”Steve喘着气，直直的盯着Steve，笑意却不减

“你来了”Tony示意Jarvis关门，踮起脚尖含上了Steve朝自己倾吐爱意的嘴唇

Steve捧起Tony，将他摁在冰凉的写字台上，随性却在Tony看来无比令人窒息地扯了扯自己的领带，“Steve Rogers为您服务”


	5. 那么就结婚了吧

“Marry me，Tony”，Steve强有力的臂膀环在Tony的身上，他将头埋在Tony的脖颈处，鼻尖蹭着Tony脖颈上的柔软

Tony浑身一颤，他难以置信地回过头看着Steve，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

Steve抬起头，宝蓝色的眼睛写满了信任和负责，他轻轻地吻着Tony的鼻尖，“我知道，而且我也准备好了”，他绕着Tony耳边的碎发，“你这个自大偏执的小混蛋改变了我，我想跟你过我剩下的时间，和你建立一个家庭”

Tony深棕色的眼睛猛地睁大，他有些手足无措地挡住Steve含情脉脉的眼睛，再看下去，Tony觉得自己的决定都会被影响

说实话Tony也没想好，家庭这个词对Tony来说只能让他想到父亲冰冷的眼神和高昂的鼻尖，“你肯定还没睡醒，快继续去睡”，他胡乱地拍着Steve的胳膊，Steve箍紧了抱着Tony的胳膊，听话地进入了梦乡

Tony拽了拽被子，尝试把自己裹紧，他的心却开始被电击一样地猛烈跳动，他知道那是一种他以前从未体验过的新鲜感觉——感动

感动是一股带电的凉意，是颤栗，是那种浑身透明,毛孔张开——非要爱上点什么不可的感觉

Tony闭上眼睛，知道Steve不会急着催他，索性便等一觉睡醒再说吧，刚刚欢爱之后的疲惫导致Tony如愿地开始了浅度睡眠

“Tony，我好看吗？”Steve眯起眼睛，站在他面前，一身黑白搭配的西装，看上去就像是一个意气风发的准新郎。Tony咽了咽口水，只是那么看着Steve

“我马上要结婚了，Tony，她是我的邻居，她不属于你喜欢的那种金发大胸的女孩，但我觉得她是我见过的最可爱的女孩了”Steve甚至有些羞赧地低下了头，“Tony，我希望你可以喜欢她”

Tony的嘴张开了又合上，他咽下去自己满腹的委屈和疑问。你没有资格这么说，Tony stark，他不会属于你的，他是所有人的梦中情人，半晌Tony憋出一句话，“我会的，我一贯喜欢可爱的女孩”，Steve要他演的这场戏实在是太难，他的眼眶憋得有些泛红

Steve倒是像松了一口气，他随意地拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“Tony，我就知道你一直都是我最好的朋友”，他甚至还揉了揉Tony的肩

这一声把Tony最后的一点点希望捻成了灰，朋友？他抬起头不敢相信，瞪着Steve的下颚线，Steve笑得那么开心，没错，他是认真的，自己是他最好的朋友

Tony只觉得眼睛越来越涩，面前的Steve却散发着刺眼的光亮，Tony猛地一揪枕头，立刻醒了过来，他大口喘着气，发现这是一场梦而窃喜。身旁的Steve早早就起床了，残留的温度也变得冰冰凉，Tony抚摸着Steve躺过的地方，终于下定了决心——他要让Steve永远属于他一个人

“Steve？”Tony裹着浴袍，光着脚，在这栋巨大的房子里呼唤着Steve，“我在健身房，Tony”Steve因为锻炼而用力的声音传来，Tony马上哧溜了过去

刚站到门口，Tony便不由自主地停下了脚步——Steve，这个身材棒的像神祗一样的男人居然光着上身在做引体向上，天哪！这迷人的曲线，Tony用自己的眼睛默默地猥亵着Steve厚实的背部肌肉

“你来找我有什么事吗？”Steve做完最后一个引体向上，拍了拍手走向Tony。Tony翘起自己的眉毛，“虽然这比不上光着身子为我做早饭，不过这样也挺好，我饱了”，Steve扑闪着睫毛强忍着笑意，“到底怎么了？”

Tony清了清嗓子，他眯起眼睛富有暗示意味地说，“你还记得你昨天晚上说了什么吗？”让Tony没想到的是，Steve一副“我干了什么”的表情，“不会吧，Tony，我说什么了，我不记得了，有让你不开心嘛？”

Tony怔在那里，不过他立刻反应了过来，“你昨天晚上打呼噜，可吵了”，兴致也没了，Tony觉得自找没趣，正准备返回到餐桌吃下自己的早饭

Steve直接一把将Tony捞了起来，“光脚走会凉着的”，Tony知道自己不可能挣脱，于是他嘟着嘴，一脸的不爽。“哦对了，Tony，昨晚除了我对你求婚了以外，我什么都不记得了”Tony恼羞成怒，疯狂地在Steve的怀里挣扎，Steve一个没把住，Tony就摔到了地下

“哎哟...我的屁股”Tony坐在地上，面部表情显得有些扭曲，他揉着自己狠狠被摔在地上的屁股，气不打一处来，“很好，Steve Rogers，你把你余生的性伴侣摔没了”

Steve哪里有精力去注意“余生”这两字，他想上去搀一把Tony，但是Tony自己爬了起来，一声不响，走回房间换了一身正装，丢下一句“我去看我爸”，就一脚油门出门了

留下Steve举足无措地望着Tony的离去，说不定，Tony是去跟老丈人讨论结婚的事呢，Steve继续回到房间里去画没有画完的画了

Tony的确是去找他的父亲了，几天前，happy告诉他Howard已经病重住院了，一直碍于面子别扭着不想去找Howard的Tony想着趁着这个时候，去和他好好聊聊吧——至少在他们没有吵起来只前尽量好好聊聊

他还特意选了一束花，自己都嘲笑自己的俗气，进了住院部的时候，Tony被刺鼻的消毒酒精的味道呛得打了好几个喷嚏，“这什么鬼地方”

出于礼貌他敲了敲门，放低脚步声进去了，Howard闭着眼睛好像在休息，Tony把花摆在床头柜上，“什么风居然把伟大的Tony stark吹来了？”

熟悉不过的讽刺，来自一个身上到处都接着仪器的手无缚鸡之力的老人，他的眼眶因为疾病的折磨深深地陷了进去，胡须和头发都是杂乱的，他那么瘦，仿佛要永远陷进被子里

“爸，我来看您了”Tony尽量不去注视那双似乎可以看透他的眼睛，Tony只觉得自己俨然一桩阴谋，词不达意

“我一直在等你...”老人气若游丝，他摆了摆手希望Tony能做到他身边，Tony不自在地坐了下来，握住了Howard枯瘦的手

Howard的眼眶有些湿润，“最近躺在病床上什么都不能做的日子让我想起了很多事”，Tony颤抖着，咬紧自己的下嘴唇，“我想起你还是一个孩子的时候，你总是充满着幻想，我也想起自己无情的斥责...”

Tony撇开视线，没有打断他，“Tony，我的宝贝，我很抱歉我总是对你很严厉，其实你一直是我的骄傲”，说到动情处，Howard禁不住干咳了几声，“现在我将要守护不了你了，去做你喜欢的事吧，无论是和谁在一起，无论有多疯狂，我很抱歉，Tony”

Tony尽力憋着自己的泪水，“爸，我知道”，他只觉得自己说出去的话毫无意义，只感觉到胸口飕飕的凉意，清醒实在是一种可怕的局，连痛都那么清晰

Tony看着Howard说着说着似乎又要睡了过去，他起身蹑手蹑脚地准备离开，“Tony，你要知道，你是天使...”，Tony一句话也没说，关上了门——

泣不成声，我都知道了爸，我会去做自己想做的事，跟我想在一起的人在一起，爸，我也爱你

Tony回到家里，Steve帮他打开门，Tony抬着泛红的眼眶盯着他，“哦我的宝贝”Steve一把抱住Tony，用自己的温暖包裹着Tony

我也是Steve的宝贝，Tony笑了出来，眼泪却打湿了Steve的胸口，“I do”Tony在Steve的胸口小声地呢喃着

Steve像得到了全世界一样将Tony举了起来，“我是这个世界上最幸福的男人！”，Tony忍不住笑了出来，低头含住Steve的唇

“恭喜Tony stark先生和Steve Rogers先生喜结连理，祝福他们会白头偕老”神父满是幸福地宣布道，“我现在宣布你们是丈夫和丈夫，现在Rogers先生可以亲吻stark先生了”

Steve一把搂过Tony的腰，温柔地吻了上去，Tony配合的闭上了双眼，感谢上帝，我终于拥有他了


	6. 番外

“Mrs Rogers?”冷不丁地这样被人喊住，Tony还没有反应过来，他正在推杯换盏应付着自己的婚礼上的亲戚好友，猛地回过头，却看见Steve站在远处温柔地喊着他

远处的Steve将手插到口袋里，西装扣子解开，衬衫挤出好看的皱褶，他好像就是一直那样看着他，从未走远

Mrs Rogers……Tony低下头，想着这个名字的含义——我和他绑在一起了，不管是从法律上还是从灵魂上。Tony知道从前的空空如也都是为了等这一个人，他可以毫无美感却又凶猛地填满自己的另一边，他可以眼里翻涌着广阔大海，嘴里翻卷着绵绵情话

于是Tony抬起头望着Steve，“是我...”，他咬着下嘴唇看起来有些傻得笑了起来，Steve晃向他，挑着眉毛强忍笑意，“是你...”，他挤了挤眼睛凑近Tony，“你说我们要不要逃离这里吧?”

Tony也挑起眉，装作要嘲笑他的心急和不善社交，“你说的算，Mr Rogers”，他顺势靠在Steve的怀里，听着平稳的心跳，Tony暗暗地想 : 就当是我的自私好了，让我们永远都这样下去吧……

Steve环着Tony的肩，低头吻了吻Tony的头发，轻柔地靠着Tony的额角，“你说我们第一站先去哪里呢?”

【威尼斯】

Steve总是有着老派的浪漫情怀，他选择带上Tony去这座连阳光好像都为她慢下来的城市

“日出时你来到这座城市，黄昏还没来临你就无法想象离开她的景象了，这就是威尼斯的魔力”

Tony此刻正晃着手，想起送他们来这个婀娜多姿的城市的的士司机说的话，他已经鬓角微白了，透过后视镜望着靠在一起的两人，语气里透露出羡慕，“威尼斯就跟你们之间的羁绊一样，暧昧旖旎”

而此刻身旁的Steve拿着相机不知道要拍写什么，显然是因为什么都太想拍下来，他的瞳孔从未如此亮，亮的像威尼斯缓缓流淌的运河水

Tony温柔地牵起Steve的手，“傻大个，想拍什么就拍啊，我会陪你去你所有想要去的地方的”，Steve用拇指轻轻捻着Tony的掌心，表示自己的触动

Tony喜欢这样的小动作，他感觉到了整个的Steve，就从Steve轻捻住的小指开始一直打到他的眼底，他感到自己的灵魂在为他震颤，为这份悸动而不自量力地想要负责

Steve指着运河上一对对小情侣坐着的贡多拉，“一起吧，Tony”，Tony揽上Steve的胳膊，“我想你也不敢跟别人去坐”

贡多拉是情人之船，一条小小的船上，两个人挤在一起，感受着彼此之间若即若离的空隙，感受着因为水浪而一起颠簸地命运瓜葛

Tony将自己的脚搁在Steve的腿上，他戴着眼镜，身体向后仰去，他仰得很低，他都可以听到水波的声音。不快不慢的船行驶着，吹来有着Steve味道的空气，Tony产生了近乎疯狂的想法

——真想就这么愉快地死去，和自己一切身前所爱的人和物，一起沉进威尼斯温柔无比的水里，永远不分开

“Tony，”Tony应着声起来，Steve举起自己的相机，在Tony的对面，拍着Tony的种种姿势

Steve每次见到Tony都会有一种他已经等了大半辈子的感觉，但他每次跟Tony说自己的想法的时候，总会被Tony嘲笑成蹩脚的情话

可是只有Steve自己知道，他是多么想要把握每一分每一秒将Tony铭刻在自己的世界里，他想要占有Tony的每一寸每一处

Tony知道自己的镜头里是什么样子，他见过自己完全放下防备的样子，“Steve——吻我”，Tony双手撑着船沿，倾身凑近Steve

Steve放下相机，在小船被一座古桥的阴影罩住的时候，含上了Tony的唇，Tony享受地闭上了眼睛，他轻轻地迎合着Steve的索取

Steve的吻是从所未有得温柔，像是这座城市给所有人都下了咒语，他起初只是在Tony的唇瓣上流连，他感受着Tony温软滚热的唇

Tony伸出小舌勾引一样地舔了一下Steve的嘴唇，Steve同意了Tony想要进攻地请求，顺从地张开了嘴，Tony第一次探索着Steve让自己蜜意情迷的嘴唇

Tony忘情地吻着Steve，把他整个人的重量都压在Steve身上，Steve伸出手在任由Tony摆布的情况下，捞紧了Tony的后脑勺，手指尖触着柔软的发丝

鼻息交缠，很快，这就变得不像是单纯的一个吻了，威尼斯的空气香甜萦绕，受了蛊惑的两个人不顾身旁的景象的变幻迁移

Tony“砰”地一声将Steve摁倒在了船上，小小易折的船因此掀起了巨大的水波，险些要翻了下去。Steve压着嗓子笑了出来，Tony赶忙坐回原处，朝着船夫不好意思地眨眨眼

一条小小的船，水面上是寂静，水道两旁却是有人来往的嘈杂，Tony就这样和Steve荡在摇摇晃晃的小船上，倏忽间好像就这样听完了一生的烟火，看尽了一世的尘埃，不需要努力就可以触到自己最爱的人

Steve的蓝眼睛注视着Tony的眼角，Tony知道一场温柔的性爱即将来临，他看着自己几乎完美的金发男友的头发被吹得杂乱，扬起嘴角笑了出来

Steve没有选择价格高昂的酒店，而是选择和Tony一起住到一个老婆婆办的民宿里。这家民宿不像市场上其他争相抬价的民宿，它静静地立在威尼斯不平整的石砖路旁边，是好看的暖色系，这让习惯了灰白黑的Tony有些别扭，却也感到一丝丝的温暖

老婆婆的人很热情，邀请他们去花园喝下午茶，Steve见Tony不太习惯于和年纪大的人交流就婉言拒绝了，不过在Tony休息的时候主动去陪她喝喝茶

“您为什么一个人在这里住着呢？”Steve帮老婆婆倒上热滚滚的红茶，随意挑了一个话题

老婆婆感性的眼睛看了看身旁这个优质青年，“我在等一个我等了很久的人”，红茶的味道就像这位久经生活的老婆婆，淡淡的苦涩里透着万般风情

“哦...”Steve抿了一口红茶，“那您知道他现在在哪里吗?”，Steve不是没注意到老人手上的戒指，不想去猜老人的故事

“她就是我的城，不见也是见...”Steve注意到了是“她”，他略有些吃惊地望着老婆婆眼角的皱纹，“别用那种吃惊地眼神看着我，小鬼，你不要以为你才是第一个尝试禁忌的爱情的人...”

“因为这样的感情实在是太难得，起初我们都疯狂地索求着彼此，我想你和他也是一样，觉得跟他在一起，一眼就可以望尽今后的种种...只可惜我和她没有那么幸运，二战时我们俩分开了，如今我再也没有见过她...”老人朝着Steve微微地笑了，Steve低着头，注视着深红旋转的红茶，茶已经微凉，他却还是不知道

Steve盯着自己的面孔，感到熟悉的陌生，有感到陌生的熟悉，毋庸置疑的是他深深地爱着Tony，不论是什么代价他都要和Tony在一起

“我爱他……”Steve颤抖着说，指尖扣着瓷白的茶杯，老婆婆有些慈祥地拍拍他小小颤动的背，“我想我和他都知道这一点，记住，怀揣着这颗心，继续爱下去”

Steve准备收拾茶具，走向厨房的时候，看见Tony靠在门框上，楞楞地盯着自己。无须更多的言语，两个人都微红的眼眶已经说明了一切

Steve放下茶具，将Tony抱上楼去，他把Tony摁在墙上，不是野蛮地索取，而是紧密的契合

一切都发生地很是自然，Tony听见自己和Steve的呻吟，就像小时候Howard带他去看的白桦林里的鸟的啼鸣

Steve在他身上游走的手指，他配合地靠上Steve的胸口。某种难以预料之事似乎从他们之间一扫而空了，顷刻，年龄的界限仿佛全然消失，仅仅是两个男人在接吻，甚至连性别也在消融，他开始觉得他们甚至不是两个男人，而只是两个存在

他爱着被子上情爱的味道，爱着褶皱不整的床单，爱着两人脖颈之间的缠绵，他和他旋转着，坠落着，嘶吼着，堕入双方的蹂躏中

他们抱着彼此颤抖着到了高潮，Tony躺在Steve的怀里大口喘息着，从未有这样整个人都要被Steve浓厚的爱吸进去的感觉，Steve的指尖摸着Tony的锁骨，轻轻摩擦

Tony爱这样的温存，从前和Steve结束之后的空虚都被Steve一点点地填补起来，Tony禁不住鼻尖一酸，Steve将下巴搁在Tony的头顶，“真想就这么跟你一起死去”

Tony咯咯地笑了，“我才不会告诉你我也是这么想的”，Steve放在Tony腰上的手有些嗔怒地掐了一下，“我是该夸奖你，还是拍你的屁股呢?”

Tony转过身，将自己的鼻尖和Steve的鼻尖触到一起，“我想...我希望的是第二个选项”

Steve充满惊愕和情欲的湛蓝注视着Tony深邃的深棕，像是确定了一样，Steve起身将行李里的多尾鞭拿了出来

Tony喜欢在Steve的眼前赤裸着，“Steve Rogers，你真是个变态，来旅行还带着这个”，Steve没有生气，“谁让我有一个不知饱的宠物...”他将Tony的双手绑在一起，用红色的眼罩遮住了Tony的目光

Tony白皙的身体被Steve装点得很是诱人，Steve将Tony翻了过去，在空气中甩了一下多尾鞭

撕裂空气的声音使得被遮上眼睛的Tony浑身渴望地颤栗着，Steve轻重交替着抽打着Tony的圆润，很快，它们开始泛着微红

白色加上红色，像一幅Steve创作的油画，Tony呜咽着，痛感和快感交替着，Steve又将Tony翻了过来

多尾鞭轻柔地拂过Tony的胸口，Tony因为胸前的挑逗不由地弓起了腰，当羽毛一样的触感移到下身的时候，Tony开始张着嘴喘息

“你真该看看你这幅样子...”Steve放下多尾鞭，用自己的手指继续挑逗着Tony，Tony的生理眼泪早就滑进了自己的头发里

在Steve的服务之下，Tony很快迎来了高潮，Tony正在高潮的余韵中休息——Steve提起腰狠狠地进入了Tony

Tony出声尖叫，却夹紧了Steve的腰，Steve抓着被自己爱抚得通红的臀部，大力地抽送着，Tony将自己的双手套住Steve的脖子

Steve用力地揉着Tony的皮肤，不知疲惫地在他雪白的身上留下深红的印迹，他们互相交换着唾液，唇齿间充斥着双方的气味

Tony看不到此刻在自己上面的爱人，但他的眼角却实实在在地流出的是因为感动地泪水——他想起他们莽撞的初遇，想起自己蓄谋已久的勾引，想起很多次很多次把爱含在喉咙里的孤独，再就是Steve温柔地“marry me”

一路走下来，竟已经有这么远了……Tony断断续续地喊着他，“Steve，让我看看你……”，Steve解开他的眼罩，Tony将手指不只是多少次地插进Steve的头发里，他甚至都爱着他发间的汗水

不管是哪个人说的，什么冬天已经来的春天还会远吗，都已经几年了，一辈子还会远吗?

“我们有很吵吗?”事后Tony懒洋洋地倚在Steve的怀里，Steve也同样懒洋洋地回答道，“谁知道呢...”

当我看到刚刚开的花，我的耳朵就想贴在你的唇边，听你轻轻说爱我，就会吞下错误的芬芳  
——约翰.济慈《给——》

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读啦啦啦啦  
> 希望车还满意


End file.
